A 39-Day Adventure
This is the premiere episode of Survivor: South Africa Story Day 1 Introduction It's a humid, almost suffocating day in the Newlands Forest of South Africa. Many centipedes are shown scurrying around the rough surface of the area. Sounds of frogs croaking are heard all around the forest. Otters playfully swimming around the creeks of the forest are enjoying the day. Many flowers are blossoming throughout. This is not a normal day in South Africa. Suddenly four small pickup trucks are swiftly fleeting through the rocky road. These trucks carry 16 Americans from all walks of life ready to begin an adventure that will change their lifetime. The trucks quickly come to a clearing in the narrow forest path. All of them skid across the road and stop. One by one, the 16 soon-to-be castaways are gleefully hopping out of the truck. They all form a line. Everyone is quick to look at everyone else, sizing up their competition. Out of nowhere, Jeff Probst comes out of the trees, eager to begin the new season. An eruption of applause comes from everyone. He informs everyone that they are all about to get into tribes. He needs 2 volunteers. Darwin's hand quickly shoots up, along with an array of others. Jeff calls out Lachlan and Darwin for being the quickest. The three leave the line and join Jeff Probst. He then announces that these are the castaways in charge of picking the game's tribes. Excitement quickly lights up between the captains and the other 14 castaways. Jeff Probst then announces that they'll have to think carefully about who to pick, as they are all going to spend a night on the field. Jeff also informs them that they can raid any supplies they have from the truck. He reminds them that first impressions are everything and wishes them good luck. While gathering supplies from the vehicles, Duncan suggests that they should just stay in the trucks for the night, as this isn't their permanent camp. Everyone agrees and they begin starting a fire. Hayley struggles with the flint, but Duncan comes to her assistance. Annelie, Lars and Hayley all lay around the trucks and begin talking. They're enjoying laughing and getting to know each other, all knowing this will be the most enjoyable night here before all of the strategy begins. While everyone is gathered around and eating supper, Jie and Darwin share with the group their military experiences. Nikolas even states that in his home country, he had to serve a year of military service at such a young age. As the sun sets, Lachlan and Darwin decide that it's in their best interests if they talk about who's picking who. They all sit in the tall grass with their legs crossed. Lachlan: So with 16 of us, there's going to be 8 people on our tribes. Darwin (Cutting into Lachlan's sentence): Yeah, and honestly I know we're competing for the strongest team, but I really don't think this has to get ugly. Lachlan: I have my eye on Duncan. I appreciate his work ethic and I'd appreciate if you'd let me have him. Darwin: (Shrugs) I guess that's fine. I'd like Jie and Nikolas. The golden sky quickly turns black as the sun drops below the horizon. Along with the sun, the temperatures soon drop too. The castaways huddle into their jeeps in attempts to sleep and stay warm. In the furthest jeep right, Hayley stares out the window in awe of the night sky. Growing up in Los Angeles her entire life, she has never had the opportunity to see so many bright stars. Day 2 Night quickly turns to dusk, which turns to dawn, as sun rises high and mighty into the sky. Everyone is up early as the temperatures rise quickly, making it unbearable to stay in the locked up stuffy jeeps to sleep. The castaways stretch and yawn, they are finally starting to feel as though they're on Survivor. Their teeth feel fuzzy, their faces oily, they're starting to feel like true castaways. Jeff once again shows up at camp and instructs everyone to form a line once again. Lachlan and Darwin are once again called forward. Jeff tells everyone to prepare as he is about to drop the first twist on them. A mutual, "Oooh", is shared among the crowd as some worried looks sweep across their faces. He says that Darwin will be picking Lachlan's tribe and Lachlan will be picking Darwin's. Jeff instructs Lachlan to the bright blue mat, and tells him he is the first member of the Zulu tribe. While Darwin is told to go to the green mat, declaring him the first member of the Swazi tribe. He tosses both captains a bag of buffs to hand out to their tribe members. Darwin is then chosen to be the first picker. He picks Duncan to join Lachlan's tribe, to much excitement from both. Lachlan picks Jie to join Darwin's tribe, also much to his excitement. Darwin picks Annelie to join Lachlan's tribe, while Darwin gets Nikolas. Darwin then chooses Gloria and sends her to Lachlan's mat. There is a montage to where all tribe members have been picked. Zulu contains Lachlan, Duncan, Annelie, Gloria, Nova, Adelaide, Lars and Yolanda. Swazi holds Darwin, Jie, Nikolas, Hayley, Elizabeth, Lydia, Knox and Wade. Zulu Tribe: Lachlan, Duncan, Annelie, Gloria, Nova, Adelaide, Lars, Yolanda Swazi Tribe: Darwin, Jie, Nikolas, Hayley, Elizabeth, Lydia, Knox, Wade Jeff gives both tribes maps to their camps, and they are instructed to leave through opposing sides of the field. As the two groups split and walk away, Lachlan looks over to Darwin. Lachlan points to him and says, "not cool", Darwin looks down and continues to walk away. Zulu The sun is now scorching, making the heat a huge challenge for the castaways. Bugs are eerily buzzing and bird fly from tree to tree. The Zulu tribe emerges from the thick jungle brush into their designated camp space. A quick pan of the area reveals a clearing, a perfect place to build a trail, and a vague trail leading down to a small swampy lake. There are no shocked faces as Duncan immediately takes the leadership role. Lachlan takes a huge sigh of relief. Everyone huddles around Duncan as he is coming up with a game plan. He suggests that Adelaide, Annelie, Lars and Yolanda should gather wood and he would help with Lachlan to build the shelter structure. He adds that Gloria and Nova should rummage for whatever water they can find. Gloria and Nova quickly hunt for water. Nova: I think it's very telling what Duncan is trying to do. He put both himself and Lachlan on the shelter, so he sees them as the strongest here. Adelaide, Annelie, Lars and Yolanda were sent to gather wood because that is also physically demanding. He sent us to hunt for water because it's the easiest. That means he sees us as the weakest. Gloria: Divisions like that can clearly factor into the vote. Gloria: Since our tribe has a female majority, maybe we can pull in some of them before they get too attracted to Duncan. Nova: Without a doubt. Meanwhile in the forest, Adelaide, Annelie, Lars and Yolanda are chopping wood with a large axe. Duncan and Lachlan begin laying out the structure of the shelter. Swazi Swazi is quick to enter their camp and drop their bags. Hayley quickly drops to the ground and rests, very tired and stressed from the large trek. Hayley scans her tribe to see how they're holding up. Hayley quickly stands up, all smiles. She tries to not let the mood decrease. Swazi quickly gets in order to build their shelter, but are in no way prepared. Most players complain about the heat like Elizabeth, Knox, Lydia and Wade. They all wander away without notice. Eventually, Darwin, Jie, Hayley and Nikolas find them by the creek. Nikolas: Guys? Where the hell have you been? Elizabeth: We're sorry. It was just too hot, so we decided to take a short break. Hayley can't help but grin as she knows that a target has been painted off her back. Day 3 Immunity/Reward Challenge Jeff Probst: Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge! It's called Quest For Fire, in which you must guide a raft through a course and light a series of torches with a lit torch along the way. All of you must have at least one hand touching the raft at a time. Upon reaching the shore, you must set have already set the torches ablaze and then continue to light up your wooden fire spirit. First tribe to light up their fire spirit wins immunity. In addition, you are competing for reward. Want to know what you're playing for? Castaways: Yes! Jeff Probst (as he unveils a reward beneath a cover): Canned foods! Beans, corn, and tomato sauce. No doubt it'll make your lives out here a little easier. Let's get started. -After Challenge- Jeff Probst: Swazi wins immunity! Zulu, you have a date with me at tribal council tonight where one of you eight will be going home. Head on out. Zulu The Zulu tribe comes back in low spirits. After losing a very important challenge, they cannot help but show very sour emotions. Lachlan pulls Duncan and Lars aside, eager to discuss the plans for tonight's Tribal Council. Lachlan: So, what are you guys thinking for tribal council? Duncan: I hate to say it, but that nice lady Gloria has gone to far and it's only the third day. Nova and Gloria both sucked in the challenge, but Gloria will be a larger liability. Lachlan: Just so you guys know, I would really like to form a guys alliance. Lars: I'm down. The three handshake to solidify and end this conversation. They all quickly scurry back to camp, bringing back wood to hide the evidence that they were having a conversation. Gloria and Nova are told to get more water. After finding the creek, Nova incessantly looks back to see if anyone is there. They both sit by the creek and fetch water. Nova: Pretty ridiculous that they told us to get water when we're the ones trying to not get voted out. Gloria: It's probably just a plan to ensure that they are solidified. Nova: So since there's 8 people voting, we're going to need 5 votes. There's you and there's me. I believe that Annelie, Lars and Yolanda could form a little pact with us. We could target one of the weaker members like Adelaide. I don't want to lay over and die. Gloria: That's a lot of people, but you're right. If we want to stay here we should get up and earn our votes instead of waiting for the inevitable vote. Nova: Oh boy, this is a lot. Back at camp, Duncan is pitching his plan to Adelaide, Annelie and Lars. They are all sitting by the fire, warming up from the challenge. They talk about the subject of Gloria and voting her off. Everyone agrees to vote the oldest castaway in the season out of the game. The sun continues to move through the sky as the shadows dance around the ground and stretch. A golden shimmer paints over the top of the still lake water, and over the tree tops. Tribal council is growing near, and Gloria and Nova need to make their move if they want any hope in successfully forming the pact they are collaborating on. As Nova stirs the boiling rice, she manages to nab Annelie, Lars and Yolanda's attention. Lars' face perks as if to say, "what?", and Nova motions over toward Gloria. Lars, with a smile, then asks Gloria if she wants to take a walk and she exclaims that she'd love to. The two head toward the lake, and then turn off the path to have some privacy in the woods. It's here Gloria makes her plea while Lars stands with his hands on hips, doing his best not to give too much away in his facial expressions. Gloria: Okay, before you inevitably vote me out, I am not a weak grandma like everyone thinks I am. I'm on the chopping block around here and I need to stay because I am an asset to this tribe. I am great at puzzles. Duncan seems to be the ringleader around here. My plan is that we can get Nova, Annelie and Yolanda and we could lead this tribe. Otherwise we'll be gone like (snaps hands together) that! Lars: So you want to get rid of Duncan? Gloria: Adelaide. She's not that physically strong. We need Duncan. Gloria: I know this could be a long shot... Lars (cuts Gloria off): No way, not a long shot at all. I agree. They both handshake and part ways, trying not to make it obvious they had a conversation. Tribal Council Zulu walks one by one into tribal council. As they do, Jeff instructs them to grab a torch from behind them, approach the flame and get fire. After lighting their torches, they sit down. Jeff asks Lachlan about the responsibility of being team leader. He immediately looks at Duncan and says that he has taken the leadership role right now and that he's doing a better job than he could ever do. Jeff then asks him if he believes that Darwin has a better tribe. "On the contrary," he replies with confidence. Lachlan says his tribe got unlucky in that challenge. Jeff points out Gloria's lacklustre performance in the challenge. Gloria says that it has put a major target on her back and that she has heard her name pop up a few times. He then asks anyone if they feel they're not safe. Gloria and Nova raise their hands while nobody else speaks up. Duncan adds, "whoever they vote, it doesn't matter. That person will go nowhere but back to camp, safe and sound". Nova looks at Duncan with a menacing glare, cutting him off. Everyone goes up to vote. After everyone voted, Jeff tally's the votes. Jeff Probst: First vote, Gloria Jeff Probst: Second vote, Gloria. Jeff Probst: Third vote, Adelaide. Jeff Probst: Fourth vote, Adelaide. Jeff Probst: Fifth vote, Gloria. Jeff Probst: Sixth vote, Gloria. Jeff Probst: Seventh vote and the first person voted out of Survivor: South Africa, Gloria. That's five and that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. Gloria, not shocked at all stands up and grabs her torch. It is eventually snuffed and she walks off into the sunset, the smokes from the flame slowly disappearing. Adelaide seems shocked that her name came up, but falls into the shoulder of Lachlan instead, both mouthing "thank you" to each other. Voting Confessionals Final Words